To keep her alive Because we'll always have Paris
by Jibbs4ever
Summary: Nach Jenny's Tod in LA muss Gibbs ohne sie leben. In der ersten Zeit steht er völlig neben sich. Erst Jenny kann ihm helfen und ihn seinem Team zurückgeben


Ich hab gedacht ich tu auch mal was für den Deutschen Bereich J

Die Story (und alle die ich heute noch poste) könntet ihr eventuell von kennen, das ist nämlich meine „Homebase"

Disclaimer: NCIS gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene damit kein Geld. No Copyright infringement intended  
Genre: naja so ne Art Trauerbewältigung  
Pairing: Jibbs  
Inhalt: Nach Jen's Tod trauert Gibbs um seine verlorene Liebe aber 4 kleine Wörter helfen ihm das ganz irgendwie zu überstehn.

Raiting: M  
Titel: To keep her alive – Because we'll always have Paris  
Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich hab die Tatsachen ein bisschen verändert. Gibbs hat demnach immer noch sein Boot, er trifft sich nicht mit Natashe/Svetlana um sie zu töten und zündet auch nicht ihr Haus an und geht erst nach der Beerdigung in ihr Haus. Dieser SC war das Letzte das ich seit 2 Jahren geschrieben habe. Meine Ideen waren einfach weg. So ganz langsam und gemächlich kommen sie wieder, aber ich hab noch nicht wieder begonnen zu schreiben. Ich warte auf was besonderes…

Sie hatte es jetzt endlich erkannt. Dass Jethro, der wahrscheinlich ehrlichste Mensch den sie kannte, für sie gelogen hatte, öffnete ihr schließlich die Augen. Ihr Herz focht einen Kampf gegen ihren Verstand von dem sie gedacht hatte er wäre schon längst beendet. Doch diese Lüge holte alles wieder hervor. Die Gefühle für Jethro die sie fein säuberlich in eine Ecke ihres Herzens verbannt hatte.  
Es war keine besonders couragierte Methode und sie wusste dass er mehr verdiente aber sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie den Mut aufbringen konnte ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu gestehen was sie wirklich fühlte. Und so schrieb sie einen Brief. Sie hatte kaum _Dear Jethro_ in ihrer schwungvollen Handschrift auf das Blatt geworfen als sie vom Klingeln ihres Handys unterbrochen wurde.  
Nachdem sie von Agent Decker's Tod erfahren hatte, war der Brief wie aus ihrem Kopf gewischt.  
Sie sollte ihn nie zu Ende schreiben können

Das ganze Team hatte immer wieder bei ihm angerufen und Abby hatte eine Nachricht auf seiner Mailbox hinterlassen. Er hatte es sogar irgendwie geschafft sie abzuhören und doch verweigerte er jede Kontaktaufnahme.  
Als ob ihm irgendjemand hätte sagen müssen, dass heute der Tag von Jen's Beerdigung war.  
Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher ob er hingehen würde, er wollte sich nicht von ihr verabschieden.

Er stand ganz hinten und niemand hatte ihn bemerkt. Es wirkte wie grausame Ironie des Schicksals als es zu regnen anfing während ihr Sarg in die Erde hinab gelassen wurde.

Liebevoll strich er über den Schriftzug am Heck seines Bootes und fing an es mit Sandpapier zu bearbeiten. Normalerweise half ihm das immer abzuschalten und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch diesmal wollte es nicht funktionieren. Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit strömten auf ihn ein und drohten ihn zu überfluten. Wütend schmiss er sein Schleifpapier von sich. Ihm war noch nie mehr bewusst geworden, dass er sie endgültig verloren hatte.  
Minuten später stand er vor Jenny's Haus. Er war ziellos umhergestreift, aber seine Gedanken hatten ihn an der Ort gebracht an den er hinwollte. Er wollte zu ihr.  
Bedächtig ging er in ihr Arbeitszimmer und näherte sich dem Schreibtisch. Er strich mit den Fingern über die Kante und setzte sich, von den erneut hervorbrechenden Erinnerungen überwältigt, in ihren Stuhl.  
Er ließ seine Finger über die Papiere gleiten als hoffte er eine Antwort zu finden. Eine Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Warum? Er stieß auf ein fast leeres Blatt, es stand nur _Dear Jethro_ drauf, und ein Foto aus Paris. Es zeigte sie beide in fester, liebevoller Umarmung unter dem Eiffelturm und war ganz abgegriffen, so als hätte sie es oft in Händen gehalten.  
Als ihm das Foto aus den Fingern glitt erhaschte er einen Hauch ihres Parfums. Wieder schossen ihm Erinnerungen in den Kopf, doch dieses Mal war es zu viel. Er konnte den Schmerz, den ihr Verlust auslöste, fast körperlich fühlen. Er legte seine Hände über sein schlagendes und doch gebrochenes Herz und begann zu weinen. Er trauerte um seine verlorene Liebe.  
Er konnte sich nicht beruhigen und brach schließlich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch vollends zusammen, überwältigt von der Trauer um Jen  
Direkt auf dem Boden vor ihm lag das heruntergefallene Foto. Er konnte jetzt erkennen, dass auf der Rückseite etwas stand.  
Er beruhigte sich soweit um es lesen zu können.

_We'll always have Paris_

Entgegen seiner Trauer musste er lächeln. Paris war mit die schönste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen. Es hatte nur sie beide gegeben und nichts anderes hatte gezählt.  
Aber jetzt war sie tot.  
Doch er brauchte keine Angst haben sie jemals zu vergessen, denn sie war nur einen Wimpernschlag entfernt. Er musste nur die Augen schließen um sie zu sehen.

The End

In loving Memory of Jenny Shepard, we'll never forget you.


End file.
